Tyler Tirva
| birth_place = Woodstock, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Derek Wylde | debut = March 22, 2008 | retired = }} Tyler Tirva (March 12, 1986) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is mostly seen working throughout the independent wrestling circuit. Tirva states his wrestling inspirations include Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Rick Martel, Rick Rude, Mr. Perfect and Chris Jericho. Tirva is perhaps best known for his work in Great Canadian Wrestling (GCW) where he became a one-time GCW Tag Team Champion with Josh Alexander. He spent two years in Pro Wrestling Xtreme where he become a one-time PWX Bar Champion. Tirva is also a one-time CCW Heavyweight Champion from his time wrestling in Classic Championship Wrestling. He is also a one-time PWE Heavyweight Champion and one-time PWE Fusion Champion and winner of the PWE Champions Cup from his time in Pro Wrestling Eclipse. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2008-present) Tirva made his debut in 2008, wrestling in numerous promotions in the Ontario area, including SPRY Wrestling (SPRY), Pro Wrestling Xtreme (PWX), Great Canadian Wrestling (GCW), UWA Hardcore Wrestling (UWA), Twin Wrestling Entertainment (TWE), Stranglehold Wrestling (SW), Neo Wrestling Federation (NWF), Border City Wrestling (BCW), Canadian Wrestling Revolution (CWR), Rock Solid Wrestling (RSW), Ontario Championship Wrestling (OCW) and Maximum Pro Wrestling (MPW) during the first three years of his career. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010) Tirva debuted on Friday Night Smackdown on May 18 as Brent Roberts, where he teamed with Jeremy Barner in a jobber match won by Curt Hawkins & Vance Archer. Great Canadian Wrestling (2008-2015) Tirva debuted on May 2, at GCW First Strike, where he and tag team partner Crazy Steve defeated Andrew Davis & Brad Martin. During his seven-year tenure with GCW, Tirva formed a tag team with Josh Alexander called The ProStars. On April 19 at GCW Veni! Vidi! Vici!, The ProStars defeated The House Of Virtue (Andrew Davis & Sebastian Suave) to win the GCW Tag Team Championship. They later dropped the titles to Ashley Sixx & Cody 45 at GCW Final War on September 18, 2009. Tirva last wrestled on February 7, 2015 at GCW Cabin Fever in a Four Way match against Andrew Davis, Primo Scordino and the champion T-Rex Atkins for the GCW National title. Atkins succeeded in defeating Davis, Scordino and Tirva in this match. Pro Wrestling Xtreme (2008-2009) Tirva debuted on the September 21st edition of PWX where he defeated Robbie Crawford. He returned during the November 9th edition of PWX where he defeated GT Dynamite. On March 28, 2009 Tirva won his first PWX title when he defeated champion Michael Elgin for the PWX Bar title. Tirva successfully defended the title on May 30 against Reck. His second successful title defense was on November 7 against Cezar. On November 8, Tirva won the PWX X-Division Championship when he defeated Reck. Tirva's last match also took place on this same date when he won a No-Disqualification match against El Salvadore. Classic Championship Wrestling (2009-present) Tirva debuted during the May 31, 2009 edition of CCW where he wrestled a singles match won by Michael Elgin. On the August 15th edition of CCW, Tirva had the opportunity to team with WWE Legend Jimmy Snuka in a tag match defeating Reck & Robbie Crawford. On September 12 at CCW, Tirva wrestled future WWE superstar Brodie Lee in a singles match won by Lee. On October 2 during CCW, Tirva won a Steel Cage match against Derek Wylde. He won his last CCW of 2009 on October 18, defeating Reck. Tirva returned on January 22, 2010 in a singles match losing to Tyson Dux. On the May 29th edition of CCW, Tirva wrestled and defeated future TNA star Eddie Edwards. On August 7, Tirva won a unique British Rules match against Freak Show, via a Technical Knockout. On August 21, Tirva won a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match to win the CCW Lancashire Cup. He retained the Lancashire Cup title on September 11 against Michael Elgin and again on September 12 against Allan Coulter. On October 3 at CCW ROCKtober Fest, Tirva defeated Sgt. Dickson. During the following year on February 6, 2011, Tirva retained the CCW Lanshire Cup Title against Cezar by disqualification. During 2012, Tirva entered a title hunt for the CCW Heavyweight Championship, beginning on April 1, losing to the champion Cody Deaner. Two months later, Tirva met Deaner again in a title rematch during the June 3rd edition of CCW where he defeated Deaner to win the CCW Heavyweight Championship. During the remainder of June, Tirva successfully defended the title against Phil Atlas and Scotty Turner in separate singles matches. On September 9, Tirva successfully defended the Heavyweight Championship against future WWE star Shawn Spears. He continued his successful title defenses with a victorious title match defense against former WWE-star Robbie McAllister on September 22 and once more against Freak Show on November 10. Tirva returned to CCW after two years, on August 22, 2014. He entered a feud with War Child, losing his first match against War Child on August 22's edition CCW. Tirva won a victory against War Child during the September 28th edition of CCW by disqualification. Later on that same date, Tirva teamed with Cody Deaner in a tag match defeating War Child and Dead Wrestling Society teammate Krimson. Tira began the next year in CCW on September 17, challenging Cody Deaner in a title match for the CCW Heavyweight Championship. He was unsuccessful in regaining the title on this occasion. He wrestled one last CCW match of 2015 on September 20. Tirva's return was on March 6 at CCW Winter Fallout where he defeated Anthony Darko. On May 15 at CCW Adrenaline Rush, Tirva competed in a Lancashire Cup Tournament Match Final won by Kid Canuck. Pro Wrestling Eclipse (2014-present) On May 11, Tirva made his debut at PWE Mothers Day Mayhem in a match won by Michael Elgin. On August 10 at PWE Summer Surrender, Tira lost a match to Cody Deaner and on November 23, lost a Six Man Gauntlet match, as one of the challngers set against the winner Cody Deaner. As his PWE tenure continued, Tirva would feud further with Deaner, losing to Deaner by disqualification at PWE New Dawn on January 17, 2015. On February 8 at PWE Winter's Moon, Tirva lost a Strap match to Deaner. On July 12 at PWE Summer Showdown, Tirva defeated Cody Deaner, Jim Nye and John Atlas in a Champions Cup Final Four Way Elimination match. On November 28 at the PWE November Bash won a Four Way match against John Atlas, Joshua James and the PWE Heavyweight Champion Will White to win the title On January 10, 2016, Tirva began the year as a double-champion, holding both the PWE Heavyweight Championship and the PWE Fusion Championship. At PWE January Justice 2016, Tirva retained the Fusion title against Tyson Dux by disqualification. He also successfully retained the Heavyweight Championship against Cody Deaner on February 27 at PWE February Frenzy 2016. Tirva successfully retained the Fusion title against Ethan Page at PWE March Mayhem 2016 and again at PWE April Anarchy - Civil War. On July 1 at PWE Canada Day Celebration, Tirva retained the Fusion title against The Space Monkey. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker :*Top Rope Elbow Drop :*Crossface :*Death Valley Driver *'Nicknames' :*''"Tricked Out"'' :*''"The Definition"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Jessy Jones :*'Jewells Malone' *'Teams and stables' :*Super Friends with Anthony Darko :*The ProStars with Josh Alexander Championships and accomplishments *'Awards' :*2008 Ontario Rookie of the Year :*2010 Ontario Sexiest Male of the Year *'Great Canadian Wrestling' :*GCW Tag Team Championship (with Josh Alexander as The ProStars) *'Living Legends Wrestling' :*LLW Young Guns Tournament Champion *'Ontario Indy Awards' :*Newcomer Of The Year - 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Eclipse' :*PWE Heavyweight Championship (1-time) :*PWE Champions Cup Winner :*PWE Fusion Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Living Legends Wrestling alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Northern League Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers